<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Post-Modern Amazons by Zag_Havoc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895888">The Post-Modern Amazons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zag_Havoc/pseuds/Zag_Havoc'>Zag_Havoc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ragnarok Era [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient Egyptian Deities, Aphrodite (Mythology), Ares (mythology), Ares is a surprisingly good step dad, Bastet (Mythology), Cannibalism, Demigods, Like a whole bunch of cannibals, Multi, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Post-Apocalypse, Queer Platonic Partners, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, References to Norse Religion &amp; Lore, Thor (Mythology) - Freeform, Thor has red hair like in the mythology, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zag_Havoc/pseuds/Zag_Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One Month After the Rapture.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adore of Aphrodite &amp; Thunderclap Ridley, Thor &amp; Thunderclap Ridley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ragnarok Era [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Transcript of the Prophet Broadcast & A General Disclaimer for the Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>D       V-W-R-U-P        L-V       F-R-P-L-Q-J</p><p>A note to the reader:<br/>The description provided by The Prophet is vague. Though, to be fair, they were dispatched by an unknown creature after the broadcast, so they likely didn't have much time. So, I have taken the liberty to clear up some confusion.</p><p>*The Rapture- The day that ended the modern world. Marked by the return of the old monsters that dispatched any living mortal. Ignoring demigods due to their divine heritage acting initially as a repellent. Though these creatures hold no such reservations anymore. (Meat is meat, I guess).</p><p>*The Ragnarok Era- This is just our name for the time period we live in now. We don't oft use this term. (Its not wise to talk of the present like its the past. Its considered bad luck. At least in the circles I find myself around)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Below details a transcript of what is now known as The Prophet Broadcast, which was originally broadcasted 10:45 Am the day after The Rapture. Transcription by Arjun, The Oracle)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Prophet: <br/>If you can hear me, listen well. Our world as we once knew it has ended and those of us around to hear this are all that is left of it. We are the mortal-born children of the gods. It was that divinity in our blood that spared us from *The Rapture. </p>
<p>*THUD THUD*</p>
<p>The Prophet (Cont):<br/>I fear I have not much time to disclose all that I know… But I have no purpose to rewrite my fate. With *The Rapture that felled the mortal population so too brought about the monsters, spirits, and devils out of where they once hid. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*THUD THUD*</p>
<p>The Prophet (Cont):<br/>I only wish that I could detail you all with all that I have seen of the future to come- but I have not the time. My death was foretold by these exact circumstances. To any and all of my demigod kindred, I wish you luck for the future is not kind. </p>
<p>*THUD THUD*</p>
<p>*Monstrous Screech*</p>
<p>The Prophet (Cont):<br/>Welcome to The Ragnarok Era. </p>
<p>*Monstrous Screech*</p>
<p>*Screaming followed by the sounds of ripping flesh and snapping bone*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One Month after the Rapture.</p><p>There were three things Ridley noticed before she woke.</p><p>She was moving<br/>Her head and Neck hurt like hell<br/>Something was burning her arm</p><p>	It was that third one that roused the demigod to consciousness, cringing at the feeling of sun-cooked tin against her left elbow. It did not take long for her to notice that this was not the truck stop in Phoenix she crashed at the night prior. This cubicle had thin tin walls that turned into metal bars halfway up the left and right sides, signalling that she must have been somewhere in the middle. There was an opening at the top back wall, that let the accursed sun rear its spiteful eye inside the stall. </p><p>	Ridley moved to stand, head throbbing in pain as the back car jostled her and knocked her flat on her ass.</p><p>	“Aw-Fuck!” The demigod swore, pressing her head against the cooler left wall of the domicile. </p><p>“The dart’s still in your neck, stranger.” </p><p>	Ridley looked towards the source of the advice, finding a short girl with dark brown hair with a heart-shaped birthmark on her right cheekbone. She wore a red bandana tied behind her head and a red tie down shirt with white flowers. </p><p>	Ridley brought her hand to the back of her neck and yanked the object out. The demigod on her left audibly hissed in sympathy and visibly cringed. Ridley quirked a brow in confusion, then looked at her hand at the blood covered dart, noting first ‘This is nasty.’ and second ‘That’s a little too much blood’.</p><p>	“Yikes! That was deep. Uh- Here!” The girl tossed another bandana through the bars.</p><p>	Ridley balled up the bandana and pressed it to the wound on her neck leaning against the right wall. “Thanks… Care to tell me where we are, friend?”</p><p>	“Other than a moving horse trailer, your guess is as good as mine, but we’re 12 hours from where you got caught, if that helps?” The girl leaned over the side of her stall and stuck her arms through the bars.</p><p>“It doesn’t, I was just at a random truck stop in Phoenix,” Ridley half chuckled, the other demigod’s face fell a bit. “But-uh A for effort, friend.”</p><p>	“Thanks…” said the girl, extending her right hand towards Ridley. “I’m Adore.”</p><p>	 Ridley scooted off the wall towards Adore’s hand and shook it. “Ridley, but what do you mean by caught?”</p><p>	Adore snickered, “You can’t possibly believe you walked into a horse trailer with two other demigods in it, willingly.” </p><p>Ridley chuckled.</p><p>Adore continued. “Imagine, say, two or three big fellas and a rag of chloroform or in your case, two or three big fellas with a couple horse tranquilisers. You can do the legwork from there.”</p><p>“I can indeed.” Ridley paused, “Wait, there’s another demigod in here?”</p><p>“Yep! But she doesn’t bother with pleasantries.” Adore confessed sheepishly, looking down.</p><p>Ridley huffed. “Well hell, at least you got someone to talk to now?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Adore smiled, “Did you hear that one broadcast, from a couple weeks ago?” </p><p>“Who hasn’t? This whole thing is like a fever dream you can’t wake up from… Speaking of which, did you always have that birthmark or did it appear after The Rapture?”</p><p>Adore’s eyes widened, “You too?!”</p><p>The smaller demigod leaned back, “I thought I was going crazy and I somehow forgot I had a heart birthmark about the size of a quarter on my cheek. But I swore it just appeared after that night.”</p><p>“Yours just appeared, like nothing traumatic happened to you to cause it?” Ridley dropped her hand from her dart wound, attempting to stand. She stumbled as the trailer hit a bump in the road. Adore grabbed her wrist helping her stand. </p><p>“That night was traumatic enough, I don’t remember a good majority of it. Y’know the parts that weren’t the brutal slaughtering of the general public by the hands of things I was told didn’t exist.” Adore explained, “But I do remember a guy with wings? Though I don’t think he was one of us; If you catch my drift. I saw him and then I passed out”</p><p>Ridley gave pause for a second. “Okay so… I had a similar thing happen,” Ridley exhaled. “Instead, as you can see, I got struck by lightning and then I passed out and woke up to that broadcast.”<br/>“Well yeah, but it still doesn’t explain Shroedinger’s birthmark, yours at the very least is a scar,” Adore said, “but you may be onto something.”</p><p> </p><p>The trailer stopped at dusk somewhere in the middle of the desert.</p><p>“Ridley. Psst- Ridley!” Adore whisper-yelled, “We’ve stopped.”</p><p>Ridley slowly rose to a stand, peaking out of the hatch, gazing at the scene. It looked like a biker convention, with at least twenty demigods near a bonfire and about another twelve scattered on the outskirts a couple yards away. The guys themselves looked like hell, a couple of them missing limbs and one in particular covered in burn scars that seemed to cover his entire body save for his left hand. </p><p>“Is it another pickup?” Adore asked quietly, as she was too short to look at the scene herself.</p><p>“I think this is their camp.” Ridley answered.</p><p>One of the less mangled men left the bonfire and began to walk towards the trailer.</p><p>“Shit. One’s coming this way.” Ridley backed up and Adore followed her to lean against the back of their stalls and crouched.”</p><p>…</p><p>“Ain’t this a splendid evening children?” The man’s voice called, and began to beat on the left stall. At this a tall blonde girl rose to a stand and peaked through the hatch. </p><p>“Hello, Sweetheart, are you ready to join us?” The man audibly smirked. The blonde demigod nodded and the man opened her stall.</p><p>“Oh and don’t you two worry a bit, our leader, Bates, is a patient, generous man. So you two can decide if you want to go hungry, or you can join us within the week.”</p><p>Silence washed over the two remaining demigods as the lackey and the blonde girl’s footsteps trailed away. </p><p>Ridley slowly got up, and snuck over to the hatch and peak at the scene yet again. </p><p>“Oh my gods.”</p><p>“What! What do you see?” Adore whisper-yelled.<br/>“They’re eating him…” Ridley deadpanned, her mind fighting her body to keep its food in its stomach as she watched the man with the full body burn scars bite into a severed cooked hand like it was a chicken leg.</p><p>“I… I think I’m going to be sick.” Adore stammered, fighting back a hurl.</p><p>“Adore, we need to leave.” Ridley said slowly as a storm kicked up in the distance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>